Oops
by Noodle-chan01
Summary: 2D wonders if 15 year old Noodle has ever tried alchol. she hasn't. But what happens when Murdoc sneaks some in her coke. Mayhem! lol ONE-SHOT no pairings. My oc cat. Profile page had her description. please R


**A small One-shot that I wrote out of boredom. I think its funny, hope you do to. It has my OC in it to warn you. But no worries its only a pet lol. Her name is Coco and if ya wanna know about her look on my profile page. Please enjoy.**

**Oops.**

A stormy night loomed over Kong studios. Too much of bad weather to go out for a night on the drinks. Much to the annoyance of the leader of the band. "This is teh SHITTEST! NIGH' OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Murdoc cursed at the boredom as he and 2D sat in the living room.

"Huh…You always say tha'" 2D commented as he look over at him.

"Oh shut up dullard"

"You always say tha too" he replied getting Murdoc annoyed.

"When is lards and Noodle comin' back with the booze?!" Murdoc snapped at the blue haired singer who was watching the TV.

"I dunno…soon probably" he replied not taking his eyes off the zombie movie that played on the TV. Just as he said that, Russel, Noodle and Coco came walking in, their hands filled with groceries, except Coco who just made her way up to the sofa.

"Evening everyone" Noodle nicely greeted as she placed the groceries in the kitchen.

"'ey Noods love" 2D replied while Murdoc replied with

"yeah yeah, got teh booze?"

"Right 'ere Muds" Russel answered with two whole carrier bags filled with booze. Murdoc's face lit up as he grabbed a bag and opened his very strong alcoholic drink.

A couple of minutes later they all sat on the sofa watching the rest of the zombie movie. All with alcohol except for Noodle and Coco. Who had coke. 2D looked at Noodle's drink and wondered, has she ever tried alcohol before?

"'ey Noods?" he said drawing her attention towards him.

"Yes 2D-san?"

"'ave yeh ever tried alcohol?" he asked her which she only answered with

"No…I don't think so"

"Wanna try?" He asked offering some of his beverage to her.

"D, she is fifteen man, she don't want no alcohol!" Russel stood in for her.

"alwight, wos only askin'" 2D pouted slouching down a bit.

Russel then got up "Nature calls" which put a disgusted look on everyone's face. Coco even spat out her drink, and glared at him. Like they needed to know that.

Murdoc liked the idea of getting Noodle to try some alcohol, and he knew if she only as much had a sip of his special alcohol, she would be pissed out of her head. That he wanted to see. "Noodle love?" Murdoc asked sounding as innocent as he could.

"Yes Murdoc-san?"

"Could yeh be a sweet'eart, and fetch us teh bottle opener from teh kitchen please" he asked smiling at her, this confused Noodle seeing as they have already opened their drinks before, but she got up and went to get it anyways, leaving her unfinished coke can on the small coffee table. Coco naturally followed her.

Murdoc gave an evil chuckle as he picked up Noodle's coke can. "Wotcha doin' Muds?" 2D asked watching what he was doing with Noodle's coke.

"Yeh said it yehself, yeh wanted Noodle to try some alcohol dullard, so lets give 'er some" he smirked pouring some of his alcohol into her coke can.

He then placed it back where Noodle had left it, as she and Coco re-entered the room. "I could not see it in there Murdoc-san" she pouted looking at him.

"Eh no worries love, I jus' remembered it wos right 'ere" he chuckled picking it up from the small table right next to him. Noodle sighed and took her seat back next to 2D.

As a bit of time went by, she hadn't picked up her can yet, but when she leaned over to get it, a bit of her lower back showed.

"'ey Noodle…yeh back is showin'" 2D teased as he tickled it slightly. She gave a squeak a shot back in the seat before she picked up the can.

"2D-san don't do that please" she giggled reaching for the can again, but as she did he did it again. "2D-san!" she shouted giggling. Murdoc was getting just as annoyed as she was, he wanted her to drink the "coke".

"Leave 'er alone dullard!" Murdoc said punching 2D in the arm.

She got her can and began drinking it. Murdoc smirked as she drank it, while 2D smiled at her. She stopped drinking with a bit of a disgusted look at her can. "eurgh, I think there is something wrong with this coke"

"Really love? Wots wrong wit' it?" Murdoc smirked at her.

"I don't know…it was fine earlier, now it tastes funny" she replied giving a confused look at her drink. Coco grabbed it from her and took a long sip, a few seconds after she gave a shiver of disgust and spat it out.

Noodle watched her little cat spit out something in disgust then examined it again "Hmm…"

2D felt a bit bad for Noodle, but then again he wanted to see what happens.

She went to get up, but the alcohol had already started to take affect, as she fell back down on the seat, she then looked at her two band mates, and started giggling uncontrollably. "I fall down" she giggled with tints of red appearing on her cheeks. Coco stared confused at her owner as her mood suddenly changed.

Her head then started to feel a bit heavy, "Whoa…where am I" she asked in wonder looking around the room, when her eyes, from behind her purple bangs landed on 2D and Murdoc. She gave a big goofy grin "2D, Murdoc! Hey what's up buddies" she waved shouting a bit.

Murdoc chuckled a bit seeing that it had already started to get her pissed.

"Whatcha doing 2D! Watching a movie! (hiccup) Well isn't that just!…very! Very! (hiccup) boring" she finished shouting at first then dulling down.

"er…." 2D said looking a bit freaked out.

"No! No! I'm serious!" she said getting up on 2D's lap and wrapping an arm around his neck. "You are great 2D! YOU! ARE! SOOOOOO! GREAT!" she shouted leaning back till she fell off 2D's lap backwards onto the floor.

Russel came back "Wots all the shoutin' about?" he asked, Coco ran and hid behind his legs from her loony owner, he watched Coco then suddenly noticed Noodle in a fit of giggles on the ground. He immediately frowned at 2D who quickly pointed at Murdoc, to save himself a beating.

"You gave 'er ALCOHOL!" he shouted frowning at Murdoc.

"You can't prove that!" Murdoc shouted in defence. Russel merely pointed to Noodle who was on the ground her cheeks tinted with red, giggling like a maniac

"When does she ever do that?" Russel asked Murdoc.

"…No comment"

Noodle suddenly popped up in between Russel and Murdoc, her head looking very heavy, her goofy smile still in place.

"You (hiccup) know what Murdoc-san? Why don't you (hiccup) stop being such a meanie weanie deanie fleanie (hiccup) and go back into your little winn(hiccup)ie the pooh truck!" and with that she fell on the floor once again.

2D burst into laughter at Noodle's crazy little speech.

"it's a Winnebago! And maybe I will!" Murdoc snapped already getting annoyed with her.

"Is your fault she is like dis Muds" Russel pointed out as Murdoc tried to walk out the room, but wasn't getting far with Noodle clinging to the bottom of his trousers shouting what sounding like abuse in Japanese.

"'ho cares! It was only a bit of fun! Bite my 'ead off why don't cha! And would someone please get 'er OFF OF ME!" he shouted lifting up the leg that Noodle is still clinging onto.

2D tried to pull her off, but she was stuck like glue. 2D then tickled her sides and she screamed with laughter. "Noooooo!!" she giggled as she immediately let go.

Murdoc gave a growl and left the room.

"Yeah that's right (hiccup) you'd better run" Noodle threatened on the ground. Coco slowly approached Noodle, who looked at her. "COCO!!" and with that she grabbed and hugged Coco in a tight embrace, squeezing the life out of her.

"Er…Noodle, I fink your killin' 'er" Russel commented watching Coco's eyes bulge out of her petit skull.

"Oh" Noodle giggled and let her go, Coco gasped for breath and immediately ran behind 2D.

"Alright, I fink its time for someone to go to bed" Russel said looking at Noodle who was still giggling.

"You (hiccup) heard him 2D! (hiccup) Up you go!" Noodle said to 2D pointing the way, then fell on her face.

"Wha? Aw man" 2D pouted as he began to walk out.

"Man, Not you D, Noodle" Russel corrected which put a smile on 2D's face. Coco gave a small little sigh, as she watched Russel carry Noodle bridal style out of the room while 2D followed. She was about to follow, when Murdoc re-entered the room.

He started looking around, "Satan's sake, where the 'ell did I put that bottle opener?" he asked himself. When Coco noticed that it was on the small table she smirked quickly and grabbed it.

She was about to exit the room with it, until Murdoc asked, "Oi, kitty, ya know where da bottle opener is?"

Coco turned to face him holding the opener with her tail and shook her head. Murdoc grumbled and went back to searching.

Coco smirked and began to walk off with his bottle opener, knowing that couldn't open any of his alcohol without it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, if not I don't care, cos I just wrote this out of boredom lol. Bye.**


End file.
